


one two step

by stupidwolves



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	one two step

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i never wrote for my precious girls before, i am truly ashamed
> 
> here's a quick cute thing with them for y'all <3

“Dance with me.”

 

Orihime stands before you, hand extended in invitation and she smiles at you as you peek at her over the book you’re reading.

 

You’re not much of a dancer yourself, spent too much of your life practicing with Kaien or by yourself, always training to be better at wielding your zanpakuto in battle. Never had time for a hobby; never had time to unwind with fun.

 

Still, you put your book away and take her hand; she lifts you with ease and pulls you closer to her. She’s gorgeous, orange hair glinting on the light and a slight blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are focused on yours, soft, and she takes one of your hands, guides it towards her shoulder. You let her do it, your other hand hesitantly going towards her hip, like you’ve seen other people do on the movies.

 

“Is this correct?” you ask her, still not sure how to act when dancing.

 

“Yes,” she answers, tilts her head. “You never danced before?”

 

“Not this kind of dance, no,” you answer, dropping your head in embarrassment.

 

Her finger touches your chin, lifts your head and kisses your cheek lightly.

 

“That’s okay,” Orihime says, smiling. “That means I can teach you! It will be fun, I promise.”

 

You laugh and smile, sure that her words are true. She’d never lie to you about anything, that’s something you are one hundred percent sure of. She’s too good, too nice, far too trusting to be able to lie to you.

 

“Ready?” she asks, lightly pressing her hands on your hips.

 

She doesn’t move until you nod, hesitant. Moving backwards one step and then to the left, she guides you with ease. So far so good, you think, you haven’t had tripped yet or made a fool of yourself. Orihime looks at you, but you only notice because of your peripheral, too busy looking down to make sure nothing will go wrong.

 

“Don’t be afraid,” she says, chuckling. “You can look at me, I won’t let you fall.”

 

“I wasn’t worried about falling,” you lift your head slowly, still not trusting your feet to do their job. “I was, however, afraid of tripping you.”

 

“Oh,” she laughs, her eyes closed for a second before she winks at you. “I’m sure that’s not going to happen.”

 

You gain some confidence at hearing her words, but still hesitate when moving your feet to follow her lead. She leans to the right and you go the same way a few seconds too late, but she doesn’t notice or is too polite to mention anything about it. You’re still a little nervous; the only kind of dance you ever did was swaying yourself from one side to the other while the music played in the background.

 

She tries to make you step backwards but you don’t move when she expects you to, and you two butt heads. She steps back, one of her hands over her forehead as she laughs openly. You take your hands off her, clasping them together in front of you.

 

“Okay, maybe I should tell you what we are doing before taking a step,” she says. “That way we can avoid any incidents.”

 

“Sorry,” you blurt out, cheeks reddening out of embarrassment.

 

“It’s fine,” she reassures you, moving one hand to grasp yours. “It didn’t hurt that much anyway, we can still dance!”

 

You sigh, mentally cursing your clumsiness as she takes one of your hands into hers, the other one back at its original position on your hip.

 

“I’m going to step backwards now, okay?” she smiles at you, sweet and serene, before she does exactly what she told you.

 

You follow as quick as you can, thankfully not tripping yourself or her in the process. The music changes, still a slow one, but with a jazzier feel to it.

“Are you sure this is the proper dance for this kind of music?” you ask, not sure if your dance fits the song, not sure of the kind of dance one does to any kind of tune.

 

Orihime shrugs and smiles again, not as concerned about your question as you are, so you let it go. You gasp in surprise when she spins you, not prepared for that move. You stumble and collapse with her, your hands on her shoulders as you try to balance yourself.

 

“Oops,” she says, sticking her tongue out playfully. “Should’ve warned you, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” you reassure her.

 

Besides, it’s better to be closer to her like this.

 

She doesn’t push you away, rather just adjust her hands on your hips again and sways from right to left slowly, her nose touching yours. You blush, looking into her bright, bright eyes. She’s so happy, so full of life; you’re glad she can feel like that now that all your worries, your wars, are gone and are nothing more than your past.

 

You still have problems, the both of you, Orihime struggling with finding a new job and you trying to juggle your new captain life with the rest of it, your so called freedom to come and go to the human world not as big as before. It’s moments like this one, where you can take a breather and visit your friends, your _girlfriend_ , that you take with you and store it in your heart, your memories.

 

You two dance like this, close and happy, for a while, just appreciating each other’s company and the music. Orihime closes the distance and touches your lips, gently, as if she’s afraid of startling you – which is nice, but kind of silly, of her. You open your mouth and your tongues moves together in harmony, like they know exactly what to do with all the other times you two have done this before.

 

You pull back first for air, and when you see her eyes you hold a gasp, surprised and pleased to see so much love in there. Her smile is so, so sweet, you can’t bear to look away from her face.

 

“I love you,” you let out without thinking, blushing when you realized what your exact words were, but you don’t take it back. It’s the truth, after all. “I love you so, so much, Orihime.”

 

She kisses you again.

 

“I love you too, Rukia,” she smiles, one hand brushing the hair out of your face.

 

You sigh and lean into her touch, feeling happier than you’ve ever been in a long time.


End file.
